Apparente réalité
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Un bout de mission et des questions pour Kazuki ... Pourquoi pas Ban ? Ce n'est pas ce que l'on croit


Un petit OS tout petit pour faire passer le temps. A déguster en apéritif ^^

Espèce de salop !

Une gifle retentissante suivit cette déclaration. Un certain brun se tenait la joue, rougit. Il grogna et se retint d'insulter la jeune fille venant de le baffer.

- Merde ! Si on a plus le droit de draguer maintenant.

- T'appelles ça draguer ?

- Ta gueule la Bobine.

Ban Midô ainsi que Kazuki Fuchoin se trouvaient dans de petites rues de Tokyo. Une mission avait été confiée à toute la bande et ils d'eurent se diviser. C'est comme cela que tout deux se retrouvèrent ensemble, malgré certaines réticences. Alors qu'ils marchaient, une superbe jeune femme apparut et Ban ne put que la draguer. Acte qui ne plut hélas pas à la demoiselle. Il se frottait maintenant la joue, vexé. Ils trouvèrent enfin le lieu où ils devaient se rendre. Une vieille bicoque délabré. Cependant, le propriétaire semblait être une personne très informée sur certaines choses. Ils entrèrent. Un très vieux monsieur se trouvait là, buvant une tasse de thé.

- Bonjour.

Il ne semblait pas déconcerté par leur présence. Il les invita même a s'installer pour boire le thé avec lui. Ils acceptèrent, tentant de le froisser le moins possible pour obtenir rapidement l'information. Ban prit la parole.

- Nous désirons …

- Je préfère vous couper tout de suite. Je ne donne certaines informations que pour de bonnes intentions.

- C'est pour m'aider.

Le tisseur venait de prendre la parole. Il avait peur que l'autre ne se mette en colère et ne fasse une bourde. Il avait pris une voix douce, pour prouver sa bonne foi. Le vieux regarda Ban.

- Alors c'est pour ta copine que tu veux des informations ?

- Oui.

L'effémine regarda son partenaire, surpris. Celui-ci avait répondus sans sourciller.

- C'est vrai que vous allez bien ensemble.

C'était la meilleure. Lui et Midô ? Celui-ci est malpolis, arrogant, colérique, cruel, pingre. Bon il est vrai qu'il a quelques qualités. C'est vrai que Midô est fort, intelligent et que parfois, il peut faire preuve d'une telle bonté ! Bon, ça va encore. Il y a pire, mais quand même ! Il ne ressemble pas tant que ça à une fille. De plus, même si il était une fille, Midô préfère les femmes du style Heaven, bien fournis niveau décolleté, et limite vulgaire. Bref, pendant qu'il était dans ces réflexions, Ban et le vieux on conclut et ils purent ressortir, ayant obtenus l'info. La suite se déroula sans problèmes. Toute l'équipe gagna et ils rendirent le bien volé à la bonne personne. Pourtant, les jours passant, le tisseur se surprenait à penser à «son couple». Il s'imaginait avec Midô. Une partie de lui se disait que c'était impossible et l'autre … l'autre se disait pourquoi pas ? Ban n'était pas laid, loin de là. C'était encore grâce à lui que la mission s'était terminée par un happy end. Oui, Midô Ban était bourré de défauts, mais il était aussi un être exceptionnel. Aujourd'hui-hui, il devait se rendre au Honky tong pour récupérer sa part d'argent. Il entra dans le bar et salua les personnes s'y trouvant. Ginji, Pore, natsumi et Heaven. Bizarrement, pas de Ban. Il commanda alors un café, désirant absolument voir le possesseur du Jagan. Il discuta tranquillement quand enfin la personne qu'il désira voir entra. Il avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Ginji ?

- Oui !

- Devines qui est le meilleur.

- Euh …

Le blond se prit un coup sur la tête.

- C'est moi abrutis !

- Ah ok … Mais pourquoi ?

- Mouhaha !

Devant le regard curieux de tout le monde, il sortit du bar et revint avec …

- TADAM !!

Une petite boîte noir.

- ban-chan ? A quoi ça sert ?

- Et bien, vois-tu, cette petite merveille va nous empêcher de nous faire embarquer la subaru par la fourrière. C'est peu toi mais en boîte.

- C'est une sorte de stun gun ?

- Ouai !

- Trop bien !

- Hum hum.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Pore ? T'es jaloux c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux.

- Où est garé ta voiture ?

- Juste devant le ...

Un cri de rage traversa la ville. La subaru avait disparus, emmené à la fourrière sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Kazuki regarda le brun s'agiter en hurlant. A quoi avait-il penser ? Franchement, lui avec Ban. Il rigola doucement.

- Toi le tisseur ! Ta gueule !

A chaque fois qu'il repensera à Ban, il n'oubliera pas de se rappeler cette scène. Car franchement, le brun n'est vraiment pas fait pour lui.

Voilà ^^


End file.
